Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase is one of the main protagonists in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series. She is a Greek demigod daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. She is also the head counselor of Athena's cabin and the architect of Olympus. Annabeth is currently in a relationship with Percy Jackson. She is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario in the film version of The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters. History Annabeth was born on July 12, 1993. When Annabeth was five, her father got married. He and his wife had two kids together, twins Matthew and Bobby Chase. Because Annabeth was a demigod, her family was constantly being attacked by monsters, causing constant fighting between Annabeth and her parents, as they felt that she was always putting them in danger. When she was little, she used to be attacked, bitten and covered in cobwebs by spiders at night, and she would scream for her father but her step-mom thought she was making it up and refused to call her father because whenever her step-mom came into the room, the spiders would hide away and by the time she got dressed each morning, the bites had faded. As a result, Annabeth felt that her step-mom thought that she was a freak, so she ran away from home at age seven because she believed that she was not wanted by her family members. She then fought monsters with the guidance of her mother, Athena, for a few months, using only a mortal hammer. A seven year old Annabeth was hiding under a sheet of corrugated iron in Richmond Ironworks in the same alley twelve year old Thalia Grace and fourteen year old Luke Castellan were hiding in after escaping the house of monsters. After escaping, Thalia and Luke heard a noise coming from it and investigated the sound. After removing the sheet of iron, Annabeth ran toward Luke with a hammer and almost brained him with it, thinking he was a monster. Upon finding that Annabeth was a demigod, Luke and Thalia agreed that she could run away with them and Luke promised that he wouldn't let anything hurt her and they would become a better family than her old family. Luke gave Annabeth a bronze knife so she would be able to protect herself with something better than a hammer for monster slaying. Together, they were on the run, fighting monsters and making hideouts on the East coast, like the one Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and Tyson used in Jamestown, Virginia. Eventually, they ran into Grover Underwood, a satyr, who took them to camp, but took some wrong turns on the way. One of these was into a Cyclops lair, and everyone but Annabeth was captured. Annabeth, after wandering around, found where the Cyclops was keeping Thalia, Luke and Grover. They were hanging over a pot. The Cyclops tried to lure Annabeth to him by imitating her dad's voice, but instead of going to the voice and getting captured as well, she stabbed it hard in the foot and untied Thalia, who then took care of everything else. Despite their escape, they were delayed long enough for the pack of monsters pursuing them to catch up. They couldn't outrun them, so Thalia made the ultimate sacrifice; she said she would stay behind so Annabeth, Luke and Grover could make it safely to Half-Blood Hill. It is unknown whether she actually fought the monsters or not, but it is presumed that she fought them and was mortally wounded. Zeus, feeling sorry for his daughter, saved her life by turning her into a pine tree, later renamed Thalia's Pine Tree. This tree became a barrier for the camp against monsters and mortals unless they were invited over the barrier by someone from inside the camp. Personality Annabeth loves architecture, and spends her free time designing new buildings and visiting national monuments. Her fatal flaw is hubris, otherwise known as excessive pride: she thinks she can do anything and do it well, even better than the gods. Percy gains insight into this flaw during The Sea of Monsters, when he sees Annabeth's vision as she listens to the song of the Sirens. Annabeth can be very caring but possessive of the people she loves. For example, she is very anxious of losing Percy to another girl like Rachel or Calypso. Assuming that Percy is dead in The Battle of the Labyrinth, she speaks to the crowd, saying, "He was probably the bravest friend I ever had". Yet when Percy emerged, and Annabeth figures out that he was recuperating on Calypso's island, she calls him the "single most annoying person I've ever met!" Annabeth is very harsh and judgmental during first meetings, but after winning her approval she is very loyal. She is very strong-minded and equally stubborn, she is also incredibly brave and daring. Annabeth shows many signs of dauntlessness, courage and determination. She has a lot of nerve. Annabeth is also an intellectual genius, as well as clever and witty. She's also analytical, strategic, and is very wise. Since Percy left her for months, Annabeth has become reckless when a situation concerns him and she has also developed a fear of losing him to death or being separated from him for a long time. Appearance Annabeth has curly golden blonde hair and is "like a princess," as Percy describes it. She is tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes have been described as an intense shade of gray and always have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. Annabeth looks like a typical California girl only with a natural tan. Annabeth is described as 'cute', 'pretty'. and 'beautiful' many times in the books by Percy. Other characters have said similar things, such as Aphrodite telling her she had "grown into quite a beautiful young lady" and Chrysaor saying she was 'lovely'. Abilities & Items Powers Annabeth possesses all the standard abilities of a child of Athena Other Abilities As a daughter of Athena, She is naturally very skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat (she was trained during her stay at Camp Half-Blood). She fights best with a knife given to her by Luke when she was seven, which she has shown great skill with enough to fend off a skilled fighter of Ethan Nakamura's caliber. She was skilled enough to even fight against Kronos' Scythe for a while. She is also skilled with her sword and a bow as well as her knife. Items Annabeth possesses or once possessed the following items: *Magical Yankee's Baseball Cap *Celestial Bronze Knife *Medea's SPF 50,000 sunscreen *Daedalus' Laptop *Video Shield *A coin, known as The Mark of Athena *Drakon Bone Sword Relationships Love Interests= *Percy Jackson, her boyfriend *Luke Castellan |-| Friends= *Grover Underwood *Thalia Grace *Rachel Dare *Piper McLean *Jason Grace *Leo Valdez *Frank Zhang *Sally Jackson |-| Family= *Athena *Frederick *Mrs. Chase *Matthew and Bobby *Malcolm |-| Other Acquaintances= *The Hunters of Artemis |-| Enemies= *Kronos *Atlas *Gaea *The Giants Category:Camp Half-Blood Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters